


Unexpected Pairing..

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: G-Dragon goes to a Halloween themed party and comes away with something he didn't expect to find or really think he could have after everything that happened with his ex...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fellow spooky.. you know who you are ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fellow+spooky..+you+know+who+you+are+%3B%29).



Jiyong was a bit nervous about going to this Halloween party, mainly because of the costume he'd chosen to wear that night. He wasn't sure how people would react to him dressed in a short black dress that clung to his body like it had been cling wrapped to fit him. He was also wearing a long strawberry blonde wig, smokey eye makeup and 5' stiletto high heels that made his legs look amazing, long and lean. He really didn't know what made him decide to wear the outfit he'd worn in his Crayon music video to this party but it was a fancy dress themed night and he wanted to make sure he stayed with the theme. Plus his legs really _did_ look amazing, even if he did think so himself. Slightly chuckling to himself he made his way inside..

 

He was walking around getting a few passing glances from guys as he went but he figured they were just checking him out because they actually thought he was a girl rather than a guy wearing a dress and heels. Shaking his head slightly, he kept walking trying to locate his friends but it was hard when everyone was wearing costumes and he couldn't tell who was who. Regardless he continued on for awhile, until a sight made him stop cold. It was his ex. His ex talking to another guy, he shuddered, he really really really didn't want to talk him let alone be seen by him.

He had dated this guy for 2 years, and it hadn't ended well to say the least. He was constantly belittling him and telling him he'd be lucky to date someone like him. Jiyong being the naive nice person that he was had believed this and geninuenly thought he was lucky to date this guy and that he indeed wouldn't find anyone better. Until the day he'd come home from a long day recording to find his so called boyfriend fucking someone frantically in their bed. He'd gone ballistic at this and had kicked him and the piece of trash that had he cheated on him with out. He was absolutely devestated by this and spent the night at Youngbae's crying and saying things like if only he was better and wasn't such a loser then maybe his now ex boyfriend wouldn't've cheated on him.

Youngbae was furious at this of course because how dare someone tell Jiyong he wasn't good enough?. He wanted to kill this guy for even suggesting he wasn't good enough in the first place. He had reassured Jiyong telling him that his ex was in fact the loser and that _he_ should be so lucky that G-fucking Dragon had even given him the time of day let alone, dated him for 2 years. Jiyong had cheered up at this and eventually realised he was indeed right and that this guy was infact a sack of shit.

Neverless he quickly turned around, and disappeared back into the crowd not wanting his ex to see him because then he'd have to have some awkward conversation about meaningless shit that he really didn't want to deal with. So sighing he decided to go find somewhere quiet to hang out and maybe text one of his band members to see where they were. He wandered down a hallway with a series of doors leading this way and that way. He stopped outside a big wooden door about halfway down the hall and pushed the door open and went in.

The room was absolutely lovely, it was decorated as if it had stepped right out of the pages of an 18th century novel. It had high beamed ceilings with a huge four post bed in the middle of the room that was made out of some kind of dark deep red wood. The quilt was quite comfy looking and there was loads of pillows on the bed itself. A settee was stationed outside a huge window that lead out onto the balcony. It was very quiet and dark in the room although he could see with the moonlight streaming through the window. He sighed and said out loud "Wow, I don't know who's house this is but they sure have good taste" before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly a door opened and a man came out of the bathroom suite, well he assumed it was a man by his voice when he spoke "I'm glad you like it" the man chuckled as he came out. Jiyong was startled by this and quickly realised he had just wandered into some stranger's bedroom unintentionally and was now perched on his bed dressed as woman. "I-I'm sorry" he stammered "I didn't realise this was your room. I'll just go" He made to get off the bed when the man walked over to him. He was dressed as the phantom of the opera and half his face was covered by a mask, but the half that wasn't covered he could tell by looking he was very very good looking.

The man spoke to him saying "No no that's quite alright you can stay if you want to" he said sitting next to Jiyong on the bed, staring at him intently. It made Jiyong uncomfortable but he was too nervous to try and move away from the man. The man scooted over to him and said "Wow you are really pretty, you know that?' He said with a smile.

Jiyong just blushed he really didn't have a response for the compliment because he wasn't used to getting them especially after what happened with his ex. So he just stared at the man not knowing what to say but still felt slightly uncomfortable by how close he was but at the same time he was also feeling a tad bit excited by it all. The man suddenly gently lifted his chin up and leaned down and captured his lips with his own.

Jiyong froze for a few seconds before coming to his senses and pulling back. He slapped the man across the face causing the mask to fall off onto the bed.. "What do you thinking you're doing?!' he yelled tears forming in his eyes. The man turned to face Jiyong his mask no longer hiding his face, looked at Jiyong in confusion.. "W-what?" he stammered. Jiyong gasped when he realised who the person under the mask was. The long hair, the pouting lips and intense stare. His heart started pounding as he stammered "Hee-Heechul?"

 

"Yes" Heechul replied rubbing his face where Jiyong had slapped him. "This is my house and party, didn't you know that Jiyong?'.. Jiyong shook his head he was so embarassed, he had just slapped Heechul not only his sunbae but also his long time crush right in the face. But to be fair he had just kissed him but maybe he didn't know it was him..but wait he had just called him by his name so he did know..

'You knew it was me?' He said looking up at Heechul, slightly confused. "Yes", Heechul replied looking slightly embarassed but I didn't think you'd slap me for kissing you'.. Jiyong stood up at this and walked over to the door, feeling slightly annoyed at this he turned around and fired back 'Well how the fuck did you did expect me to act?, I thought you were a stranger and you kissed me!"

Heechul walked over to Jiyong and cornered him against the door, Jiyong's breathed hitched slightly as he felt Heechul's body pressed again his. "I certainly didn't think you'd slap me Jiyong" he looked him in the eyes and said "I really like you and I have done for a long time" He saw desire flare up in Jiyong's eyes this time and so he leaned down and kissed him. Jiyong melted into the kiss as much as he could whilst being pinned to the door. He began to kiss Heechul back and moaned when he held his head so he could deepen the kiss. Heechul took this opportunity to put his tongue into Jiyong's mouth causing Jiyong to moan into the kiss.

Jiyong felt himself harden and he was a little embarassed to be turned on from just a kiss but then again this was Heechul kissing him the man he had a crush on for a very very long time. Heechul moaned as he felt Jiyong's arousal through the dress he was wearing. He broke the kiss his forehead pressed against Jiyong's as he spoke "Shall we take this over to the bed?" he asked. Jiyong nodded frantically causing the wig to fall off his head. Heechul smiled and gripped Jiyong's waist guiding him to the bed.

His hands went up Jiyong's dress as he kissed him deeply whilst lowering him onto the bed. He moaned into the kiss feeling Jiyong's soft thighs something he'd fantasied about for years. He looked at Jiyong and said "Can I take this off?". Jiyong replied a little breathily "Yes". Heechul lifted Jiyong up and removed his dress from his body, then kissed down his neck before taking his left nipple into his mouth and gently biting on it. "Ahh Heechul" he moaned grabbing his hair, the sensation shooting straight to Heechul's cock.

Heechul removed his clothes until he was bare apart from his underwear before settling himself on top of Jiyong and kissing him hard, his left hand roamed down Jiyong's body before slipping into his underwear and stroking him slowly. Jiyong gasped at the feeling of Heechul's warm hand slowly stroking his cock, he steadily leaking as Heechul continued to stroke him. "Pl-ease" he stammered arching up into his touch, "I-I need you".. Heechul smirked and removed Jiyong's underwear his cock springing out once they were removed, the head was red and steadily leaking all over his stomach.."I'm leaving the heels on though, I think they're sexy" he smirked

Heechul removed his underwear and Jiyong gasped when he saw his erect cock spring free from its confinement. It was long, thick and hard as a rock, it made Jiyong's mouth water just to look at it. He couldn't resist and leaned forward grabbing a hold of Heechul's length and giving it a tentative stroke.. "Ohh Jiyong" he moaned finally feeling Jiyong stroke his cock for the first time. Spurred on by this, Jiyong leaned down and took Heechul into his mouth, licking the head with his tongue. He wasn't experienced with blowjobs and had no clue what he was doing but he gave it a tenative suck, enjoying the feel of it in his mouth. He sucked on the head for awhile savouring the salty taste of pre cum on his tongue. He slowly took more of him into his mouth before his gag reflex stopped him. What he couldn't fit into his mouth he stroked with his hand relishing the silky texutre of skin as he pleasured him. .

Heechul moaned loudly he could tell Jiyong wasn't experience with blow jobs but this only turned him on further as his inexperience was causing him to use too much tongue but Heechul would be lying if he didn't say he loved every second of it. After a few moments he pulled Jiyong off his cock, causing Jiyong to look confused and hurt. Heechul lifted him up and smashed his lips to Jiyong's he was tasting himself on Jiyong's tongue made him so turned on he had to have him now. Jiyong melted into the kiss and any and all doubt that he did something wrong was gone.

Heechul broke the kiss off before reaching over to his bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube, he slicked up his fingers and gently pushed one inside Jiyong causing him to moan. He slowly fucked his finger in and out before adding another. He curled his fingers and rubbed them directly over Jiyong's prostate causing him to moan and writhe on the bed. His make up was completely wrecked at this point but Heechul thought he couldn't look anymore hot than he does right now fucking himself onto his fingers. He added a third slightly scissoring Jiyong as he went before slamming all 3 against his prostate.

 

"Ple-ase fuck me' Jiyong whined the pleasure becoming too much for him to handle at this point.. Heechul removed his fingers and slicked up his cock. He then slowly pushed his aching cock into Jiyong's tight wet heat, stopping only when he bottomed out He took Jiyong's legs and placed them around his waist, the heels digging into his back slightly but he didn't care.That and the combined feeling of Jiyong's tight wet hole squeezing almost made him cum on the spot, he held still for a few moments trying to calm down. He then began to slowly move his cock in and out of Jiyong's body to allow him to get used to the size of his cock. Jiyong moaned at the feeling of Heechul finally fucking him and he was completely lost in the pleasure of it finally being fucked by the man he had jerked off to numerous occasions imaginging this very sceanario. ."Ahh fuck baby you're so tight" he moaned as Jiyong clenched around him again

"Harder!" he cried.. Heechul picked up the pace and began to pound into Jiyong causing them both to move up the mattress and Jiyong had to grip the head board to stop himself hitting it. Heechul pounded into him hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust in and out.j He could feel Jiyong tightening around him and knew he was going to cum soon. He reached down between and began to stroke Jiyong. Jiyong batted his hand away and started to stroke himself instead. Heechul put his legs down on the bed and flipped them over so Jiyong was riding him.

Jiyong moaned and began to bouncing up and down on Heechul's cock, slamming his cock onto his prostate with every bounce. Heechul stroked Jiyong's cock but couldn't keep up so formed a loose fight for him to fuck himself into. Jiyong suddenly stopped and came hard with a loud cry cum shooting out of his cock all over his chest, Heechul's hand and chest in long thick ropes. The sight of Jiyong cumming and the way his ass clenched his cock sent him reeling over the edge and he cum hard and deep into the younger man.

Jiyong slumped boneless and spent on top of Heechul. Heechul gently pulled out of Jiyong and moved him to lie down next to him. He pulled Jiyong onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him lazily stroking him up his now sweaty back.. He kissed the top of his head before angling his head capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.. He eventually broke away from the kiss and looked at Jiyong. "I meant what I said earlier" he said arms tightening around Jiyong "I really like you Jiyong, will you be my boyfriend? he asked

Jiyong looked at him and smiled. 'Yes of course yes' he said before climbing on top of him and kissing him. "What are you doing Jiyong?' he asked.

Jiyong smirked and replied "Round 2 of course with my boyfriend" before letting his hand wander down Heechul's chest and capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary.

Heechul and Jiyong were celebrating their 6 month anniversary together. They had gotten together after their night in Heechul's bedroom. They had both confessed to each other that night which resulted innteo more rounds of vigorous sex before finally collapsing and falling asleep. 

Jiyong was currently frowning at his reflection in the mirror, he wasn't entirely sure about his outfit. He was wearing a black shirt, tight red leather pants and a collar. He has also chosen to put heavy liner around his eyes. He was still frowning and didn't notice Heechul coming into the room. 

Heechul wrapped his arms around Jiyong who jumped but immediately relaxed when he realised who it was. "You look hot" he said correctly guessing why his boyfriend was frowning. He kissed him behind his ear making Jiyong moan slightly. "Now let's going so I can show you off" Heechul said smirking at him. 

They arrived at the club they were going to be spending their night at, it was a new club that had just opened up and they were eager to check it out. Once in they headed towards the back and sat down at a table that was surrounded by couches. Jiyong immediately snuggled up to his boyfriend's side making Heechul smile and put his arm around his waist. 

They sat for a bit before Jiyong turned to Heechul and said "Do you want a drink?". Heechul replied "Yes that would be lovely but only if you're already going to the bar". He then leaned forward and kissed Jiyong on the lips. The action caused Jiyong to blush and smile. 

He got up and made his way to the bar, still smiling from Heechul's kiss. He was so happy he finally found someone who cared about him and didn't treat him like crap unlike his ex. He ordered the drinks and sas waiting for them to be made whe he heard a familar voice that made him internally and externally groan. 

"Fancy seeing you here" the voice said laced with sarcasm. Jiyong spun around to face his now ex and said rather coldly "What do you want Mino?"   
Mino looked at him in surprise he wasn't expecting him to act like he didn't care but evidentally he was. "Now now no need to be like that, we're both adults here" 

"What do you want?" He asked again clearly annoyed by his sudden presence. "Same as you" Mino said, "I'm getting a drink" . "Are you here alone yet again Jiyong?" Mino said smirking. 

Jiyong rolled his eyes at him "No." he spat back, "I'm here with my boyfriend actually, you know the one you said I couldn't replaced you with" 

Mino snorted at this "Boyfriend?, you?" Jiyong flinches slightly. "Who'd want to date YOU?" 

"Me actually" A voice replied, moving over to Jiyong. Jiyong looked up and smiled at Heechul. Heechul wrapped his arm around Jiyong's waist and said "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm off to enjoy this drink with my boyfriend". Heechul picked up the drinks with his free hand and lead Jiyong away. 

"Thank you for that" Jiyong said softly. Heechul leaned down and kissed him. 

A few hours later... 

Heechul and Jiyong were naked and frantically making out on Heechul's bed. Jiyong was straddling Heechul his cock steadily smearing pre cum up his stomach. Jiyong grabbed the bottle of lube from side of the bed and was about to prep himself when a hand stopped him. 

He looked down at Heechul wondering why he had stopped him. "I want you to fuck me" he said. 

"Wh-what? are you sure?" Jiyong stammered. Normally it was he who got fucked by Heechul. Heechul nodded and replied "Yes I want you to be my first" 

Jiyong smiled and leaned down to kiss Heechul. He wanted to make this special for Heechul. He made his way down between his legs and sunk his mouth down on hia cock without a second of teasing. Heechul moaned loudly at this.

While Jiyong was distracting him by sucking his cock, he slipped one of his slicked up fingers into Heechul's tight hole. He groaned around Heechul's cock as he felt the snug passage clench around his finger. He carefully added a second finger and slowly began to stretch him. 

Once Heechul was fucking himself on 3 fingers he slowly removed them and slicked up his now aching cock. He placed Heechul's legs around his waist and slowly pushed in. He moaned feeling the tight wet heat around his cock squeezing him. Heechul's eyes were watering slightly at the intrusion and he felt as if his ass was being spilt in two. 

Jiyong leant down and kissed him. "I won't move until you're ready". He remained still until Heechul tenatively move his hips moaning at the pleasure he felt. Jiyong slowly began to move in and out, trying to find his prostate. 

He knew he found out when Heechul moaned "Harder!, please harder". Jiyong began to pound into the man beneath him hitting his prostate on every stroke. 

Heechul moaned loudly, feeling his release coming. "AHH Jiyong, I'm gonna".. Jiyong thrust in harder and said "Cum for me baby". Heechul tensed before he came untouched cock shooting thick ropes of cum up his stomach and all over Jiyong's chest.

Jiyong groaned at the sight of his boyfriend cumming. He felt Heechul clench around him and that's what undid him. He groaned and came hard and deep, cum filling Heechul's ass.

He collapsed on top of Heechul slowly pulling out. Heechul lowered his now shaking legs and wrapped His arms around Jiyong. 

"I love you" Heechul said sleepily.   
"I love you too" Jiyong replied.

They both fell asleep covered in cum.


End file.
